Reveal
by oswinter
Summary: A reveal fic in which Marinette doubts herself, and Adrien fails to make a single pun.
Hi guys! So this is my first time ever at fanfiction, I've been reading a ton of ML fanfics (just finished rainy days by TheLastPilot and it was SO GOOD) And I thought I would to contribute! This one is really kind of vague and short, so I hope it's not terrible. If you guys like it I might write another someday for fun ^_^ Enjoy!

* * *

Marinette didn't plan for it to happen this way. As she stood untransformed opposite an equally shocked Chat, her mind raced to catch up to her mouth to say _something_ — an excuse, an explanation, anything to wipe off that smug grin spreading across his perfect face.

"Marinette!"

"I- I- Chat, you— you can't see me like this!"

"It was you, all along!"

The smile had spread into his whole body now, a look of joy radiating from every bit of his person.

"I can't believe it! This is amazing!"

"Uh— "

Without any warning, Chat swooped in and hugged her, lingering only for a moment before pulling back to look at her bewildered face, placing his hands reassuringly on her shoulders.

"Chat, this wasn't— you can't—I—"

"Well, My Lady, I suppose it's my turn."

"N-no— Chat you can't!"

"Why not? It's not fair to you, I have to."

"B-but—"

"Plagg, detransform!"

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut as a flash of green engulfed her partner, afraid to open them again when it subsided.

"Marinette."

Marinette slowly opened one eye, and not believing what it took in, opened the other to make sure she wasn't hallucinating.

"Adrien?!" she said, her voice betraying her disbelief. He laughed softly at her bewildered expression, wondering if his face was as red as hers.

"E-ever at your service, My Lady." he said, his voice suddenly shy with the absence of the mask.

"you— you—" she stammered, still trying to take it in, her mind racing to make sense of a million conflicting emotions welling up inside her.

"Weren't expecting me?" he laughed, his tone revealing a little too easily how unsure he felt.

"What?! No—I-NO!I-I just— I can't believe it's you, I— I never thought it could be you—" she said, the words coming out faster than she had meant them to, "I—I wanted it to be you." she said, her voice suddenly soft. She stared at him for a moment, dazed before she could realize what she had said. "I- I mean I— you're—" Before she could stutter out another embarrassing blunder, Adrien was close again, hugging her with a warmth that eased her nervousness and filled her with calm.

"I'm so glad it's you, Marinette." he said softly, burying his face in her hair.

"I'm glad it's you, too, Adrien." she said as she returned the embrace, listening to the soft beat of his heart, finding solace in the rhythm. They stood there letting their minds race, content to just be close, soaking in the warmth of each other's presence for what seemed like ages.

"I love you."

The words came spilling out of her mouth before she could stop to think. Marinette froze when she realized that she had said them out loud. The silence that followed shot a jolt of fear through her, realizing that Adrien might not feel the same way towards Marinette as he did towards Ladybug. _what have I done? what if he doesn't like me like that after all?_ Before she could tear down what was left of her confidence, Adrien's hand moved to her cheek as he pulled back to meet her gaze. _Were those tears?_ His face was so full of emotion she could barely handle it. _what did I do?_

"Adrien?" she asked, concern spreading across her face as her doubts threatened to crush her.

"I—" his voice cracked softly as he struggled to get out the words he had wanted to say to her the moment he set eyes on her.

"I love you too, Marinette." he said, tears threatening to spill onto his smiling face. "I love you so much."

All of a sudden, the lump in Marinette's throat dissolved into a laugh as the relief flooded through her body, washing away the doubts that had almost destroyed her. This time, she pulled him close, burying her face in his chest, staining his shirt with the happy tears that had begun to fall from her eyes. Adrien curled in to her embrace, holding her tight to his chest as their nervousness dissipated in waves of soft giggles. Adrien's hand moved again to her cheek, bringing her face up meet his to kiss away whatever doubts she had left in her mind. They held each other, pouring into each kiss all of the passion and love they had stored up for so long in their hearts for the other. Slowly, they gradually untangled themselves, smiles immovably upon their lips as Adrien rested his forehead on hers, appreciating the deep blush blooming on the cheeks of his Lady, and losing himself in the sea of the eyes of his Princess.

Marinette's heart pounded in her chest, fast and light as it those summer eyes left her breathless in the best way possible.

"So… I guess this means we're together now, huh?" Adrien laughed softly, running his thumb across her cheek as he lightly kissed her forehead.

"Until the end, mon Chaton."

* * *

Thanks for reading!


End file.
